You Look Remarkable
by disneyfreaks0223
Summary: Oliver's getting married to the love of his life. Slight AU.


**A/N: I've always wanted to try writing an Olicity fanfic, so here goes. Bear with me, this is my first Olicity/Arrow fanfic. Characters are slightly OOC. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously.**

 _ **Summary: Oliver's getting married to the love of his life. Slight AU.**_

* * *

She looks absolutely beautiful. With her blonde hair cascading down her back, curled to perfection and her dress hugging her in all the right places, she looks absolutely _gorgeous_.

"Hey."

"Oliver!" She spun around suddenly to face Oliver, almost seemingly out of breath. "You're not supposed to be here. Thea would kill you if she sees you in here."

"I know, I know." Oliver takes a step forward. "I just need to see—"

"You couldn't survive one more hour, could you?" She teases, stepping towards him, a gentle smile playing on her lips as she looks at his blushing face.

"You look beautiful." He said sincerely, taking her in.

Oliver hadn't seen her since yesterday. Thea had insisted that the bride and the groom not see each other the day before the wedding – traditions and all that. She even went so far as to banish all the ladies at the bunker last night. Oliver and the rest of the team operated for the night as usual, except they were lacking the girls' presence.

He tried going to Thea's place to see if maybe he could catch a glimpse of the bride-to-be but when he knocked on the door, it was his sister who answered claiming that they were about to go to sleep even though he could hear the ruckus from the front door. Jumping on rooftops and balconies didn't grant him a glance of her either, because all the windows and doors are locked and the curtains shut. Needless to say, Thea Queen is very persistent on implementing the whole "no seeing the bride before the wedding" thing.

So here he was, sneaking in the girls' hotel room, looking for his soon-to-be wife.

She gives him a small smirk before stalking over to him, placing both hands on his shoulders. He looks down at her and can't help but feel excited that in about an hour he would be married to the love of his life.

"I honestly thought this day would never come, Ollie." She straightens his tie before cupping his face with both hands, smiling softly. "After everything you've been through, you're finally getting everything you wanted. It's perfect."

"Yeah." His face sombers a little at the thought. " _Almost_."

"Right. _Almost._ " She frowns a little before shaking her head, flashing him a smile once more. "You know, if this was a perfect world, your mom and dad and Tommy and –" She stops herself before her emotions become too much. She would not cry, today was supposed to be a happy day. She lets out a quiet giggle as she swipes at the corner of her eyes. "God, Thea would kill me if I ruined my make-up."

Oliver chuckles a bit at that as well. "We both know she would definitely kill you for ruining your make-up."

"So, five years in hell, huh?" Her face takes on a more serious expression as she searched his eyes.

"Five years in hell." He nodded.

"Coming back here after the island and Hong Kong and Russia, then saving this city multiple times, did you ever imagine yourself getting married?"

"Never imagined I'd still be alive, to be honest." He takes a small step forward and gives her a tight hug for a couple of seconds before releasing her.

"So, I'll see you out there?" He teases, earning him a bright smile from her before he takes a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. "Can you make sure –"

Once again, he was cut off when she gasped upon opening the box and sees the most gorgeous earrings she had ever seen.

"Oh, it's beautiful" She gushes, closing the box immediately. Suddenly, she lets out a small squeak before rushing towards the vanity table and grabbing a slightly bigger box from the edge of the table and thrusting it towards Oliver.

"You have to wear that." She insists then, like a child on Christmas Day, waits for him to open the box.

"What- -?" He stops when he sees a silver watch inside the box. He glances up to her, seeing her eyes tear up as well. He looks back at the familiar watch in his hands, and just stares at it. "Is this…?"

"Yeah." She whispers, taking the watch out of the box and strapping it on his wrist. "We figured you should be wearing that today since we all know Tommy would want you to wear that. I remember him talking about this watch. He gave you this on your eighteenth birthday, right?"

H only nods because at this point, he's afraid he'll break. He remembers getting this watch on his eighteenth birthday. Tommy had been so proud of giving it to him, because for probably the first time in his life, he actually saved some money from his weekly allowance from Malcolm to buy this gift, instead of just swiping his – or, really Malcolm's – credit card. He never took it off since. However, it broke a day before he got on the boat and over the years, he had completely forgotten about it.

"Where did you get this?" He asks. Last he remembers, this watch was supposed to be at a repair shop more than ten years ago. After all, he never returned to claim it back.

"It was in one of the cabinets." She supplied, turning his wrist left and right to make sure the watch is securely in place. "We found it while searching for jewelry to wear the other day. Thea said you should be wearing that today and she said it was perfect. Now, even if he's not physically here, there's still a part of him that's with you today, you know?"

"Yeah."

Just then, the door bursts open and in comes his sister, ranting about something but stops abruptly when she sees Oliver standing there. Thea turns to the blonde next to him, raising her eyebrows at both of them.

"Ollie, what the hell are you doing here?" Thea places a hand to her hips, waiting for a reply.

"He was trying to sneak a peek." The blonde accuses, teasingly, sending a playful wink Oliver's way.

"Ollie!" Thea huffs before grabbing is arm and pulling him out of the room. "Seriously, Ollie, you cannot be here. I told you! _No seeing the bride!_ "

"I was just giving her something!" He protested, turning back to look at the blonde behind him. Behind him, she was waving to Thea the earrings he had brought over.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure she wears them, okay?" He was now standing outside the door with Thea slowly closing the door in front of him.

"Okay, I'm going!" He held his hands up. "Calm down."

"Seriously, would you just go already?" Thea crosses her arms, glaring at her brother who was once again, looking over her shoulders for the blonde. With one last forceful push, Thea slammed the door at his face.

He sighs, a wistful smile etched on his face as he heads back to his room.

* * *

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Diggle states more than asks when he entered the room about an hour later. In response, Oliver simply shrugged and rolled his eyes at his best man. "Thea went in here to check on you earlier. Imagine how she reacted when I told her you snuck off to be with your future wife."

"I just wanted to see her." Oliver defended himself, earning only a chuckle from Digg.

"Hey, I don't blame you, alright? I went to see Lyla before the ceremony on the day of our wedding too." Digg buttoned up his tuxedo and grabbed the rings Oliver had given him the day before. "You ready, man?"

"Been ready the moment I asked her to marry me." Oliver allows himself a small smile as he looks at his reflection one more time.

"Guys! It's time." They heard someone yell from the other side of the door. "Are you ready? Don't make me kick both your asses." Both chuckled at the half-serious threat of the person outside.

"We're coming!" Diggle yelled back and as soon as they heard footsteps retreating, he turned back to Oliver and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember, you hurt her –"

"You'll hurt me." Oliver rolled his eyes once more. "Sure, John."

"No." Diggle softly shook his head. "You hurt her, they'll never find your body."

"Okay." Oliver chuckles, somewhat uneasily. He's pretty sure Diggle knows he'd rather die first than hurt her or let anything happen to her, but it makes him glad to know how protective Digg is of her.

Digg opens the door and allows Oliver to exit first before shutting the door behind him.

"Come on, man. Let's get you married before Sara Lance kicks both our asses."

* * *

"There you are! Finally!" Sara rushes towards them as soon as she saw the both of them. "A minute later and I would've kicked down your door and dragged your ass down here."

He doesn't know how Thea managed to do so, but the ceremony will be taking place at the gardens of the old Queen Mansion. They have yet to buy the property back – although, Thea wants to – so Oliver imagines the strings Thea pulled to have the wedding done here. The reception shall be held at the grand ballroom where only their closest friends and family were invited. Thea made sure there was absolutely no media presence allowed for the day because they both wanted the wedding to be as intimate as possible.

"How is she?" Oliver asked, straining his neck towards the back where Thea is, hoping to see her. "Is she alright?"

"She's anxious, nervous, convinced herself you fled the wedding when she realized she was here before you." Sara laughed, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles on her red bridesmaid dress. "Seriously Ollie, how the hell are you still late for your own wedding?"

"I was late for about three minutes, Sara. I hardly think that's reason to panic."

"Well, she kind of did." She jerked her thumb towards where Thea is. "Your little sis is trying to calm her down as we speak. We told her she was being ridiculous and that there is no way you would ditch her at your wedding when you're more excited than she is."

"Sara, is she okay? Do I need to talk to her?" Oliver starts towards them when Sara grabs his arm and pulled him back next to Diggle.

"Not so fast." Sara grips his arm tightly when Oliver persists on talking to her. "You'll see her when she walks down the aisle towards you. I did not just push her inside the bathroom and locked her there when you entered our room earlier for you to see her before the actual wedding."

"You what?" He growled, glaring at Sara.

"Oh, relax! She's not hurt. Thankfully you knocked first before entering, otherwise you would've seen her earlier. I thought maybe it was dad coming to check on us earlier but I'm not that surprised you snuck off to see her. Well, _try_ to see her."

"Did you give her the earrings?" He asked, ignoring Digg's curious glance and the smirk he was giving him.

"I did. She loved them, Ollie." She smiled at him, noticing that Thea was waving for her. "Well, that's my cue boys. You're about to see her, Ollie. She looks absolutely gorgeous and breathtaking."

Once Sara left, Diggle turned to Oliver, crossing his arms and giving him an amused smile.

"You didn't see her, did you?"

"Nope." He said simply, and when Digg stayed put, he sighed, offering up an explanation. "Sara was the only one I saw when I went to their room. And as you probably heard, she locked her in the bathroom just so I wouldn't see her."

"Whatever man." Diggle advised as they heard the wedding march start playing and all the guests stand up and turned to the where the bride is. "You ready?"

…

Oliver stood in front, Diggle and William beside him as he turned to watch as they walk down the aisle.

It was Sara who walked down the aisle first, her blonde hair curled, falling down her back and her red dress fitting her perfectly. Next was Roy and Thea. His sister was wearing an identical bridesmaid dress to Sara's, however her hair was put up in a neat bun. Thea and Sara were both holding a bouquet of white roses with a red ribbon tied to it. Thea's arm was linked to Roy's as both of them made their way down the aisle.

They managed to track down Roy's location and when asked if he would want to be part of the wedding party, he agreed, insisting that there was no way he would miss Oliver Queen get married. With careful planning – Roy is still considered to be legally dead anyway, at least to the rest of Star City – Roy was able to attend the wedding unnoticed by the SCPD. It helps that Roy was a trained vigilante so sneaking in in the middle of the night was pretty easy.

Oliver glanced around the gardens, happy to see Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends and the Supergirl crew all together on this special occasion. It was not easy gathering all superheroes for this event – after all, everyone needed to protect their city, or in the case of the Legends, protect the timeline. But she wanted all of them present, and so thus, now was the only time everyone was available – not off saving the world, or being kidnapped, being evil and definitely, not dying. Who knows when the next time would be?

Once in front, Thea and Roy separated. Thea stood beside Sara, sending a wink Oliver's way, motioning to the back of the gardens while Roy placed himself next to William. Oliver took a deep breath.

And then, he finally saw her.

* * *

There she stood at the end of the gardens, dressed in white, looking absolutely beautiful, breathtaking and _gorgeous_. Her hair was pinned up perfectly and her eyes twinkled in delight as it met his. She was holding a bouquet of red roses with a green ribbon. Oliver chuckled softly, even at their wedding; she managed to put references to the Green Arrow.

She links her arm with Quentin's and did a little wave to him before they started walking. Her engagement ring sparkled under the sunlight when she waved at him and he just couldn't stop the grin that seemed to take permanence on his face from the moment he finally saw her. And just when he thought he couldn't get any happier, he noticed her earrings – the red ones he asked Sara to give her earlier. His eyes travelled up and down her form and then his eyes locked into hers and suddenly, everything and everyone was gone. He couldn't see anything past her and her loving, adoring smile she was giving him.

Time couldn't seem to be fast enough as he waited for her to reach him. Her eyes were starting to well up with tears and she and Quentin had to stop walking so she could carefully wipe her tears away. She giggled softly, whispering an apology causing the guests to laugh as well. Then she took a deep breath, the same time as he did, then continued on her path towards him.

His hands immediately clasped hers the moments she was within reach. He took a step forward, shaking hands with Quentin as he gave her away. Quentin gave him a small smile and kissed her temple before standing off to the side to watch the two of them get married. She handed her bouquet to Thea before intertwining her other hand with hers, lacing them together.

Then Oliver carefully maneuvered the two of them to the steps and once directly in front of the minister, their eyes locked once again and both give small smiles to each other.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back before motioning to where Quentin stood, a blonde beside him wiping her teary eyes. "My mom's already crying. We haven't even started yet."

Oliver glanced back and indeed saw her mother, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief to stop her tears from falling.

"Hey." He titled her chin up when she suddenly focused on their joined hands..

"Hmmm?" She looks at him then, a radiant smile on her face, a sparkle in her eyes that he's pretty sure matched his.

"You look _remarkable,_ Felicity. You look absolutely _gorgeous_."

" _Thank you for remarking on it._ " She beamed at him, squeezing his hands. "You look handsome yourself."

"Thank you for remarking on it." He repeats her words, earning himself a wide grin from Felicity.

He wants to pull her closer, wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless. But that would have to wait, they'll have forever, the rest of their lives to do it. But for now they're getting married.

"Felicity?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She smiles and whispers back.

"Okay, you two." Thea exclaimed as it seems as though the two were off in their own happy bubble again, laughing along with the rest of the guests. "Let's get you married!"

* * *

"Hey."

Felicity squealed as she felt Oliver's arms snake around her waist from behind and his hot breath against her ear. She was talking to Curtis and Paul who now seemed to take the hint and left the newly married couple alone. Oliver nodded to Curtis and Paul before spinning her around so that she was facing him.

He completely surrounded her and she can feel the warmth radiating from his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck before tilting her head upwards as he leaned down to capture her lips in his. He pulls her closer to him and one of his hands trails along her arm, making her shiver, before he cups her cheeks, deepening the kiss even more. Her hands played with his hair, occasionally tugging at it to pull him closer.

"Okaay! Break it up, you two!" Thea exclaimed as she made her way towards them, Roy in tow. "Save it for the honeymoon."

Thea waves for Digg to come closer before shoving two tickets in front of the newly married couple. She was practically giddy with excitement as she waited for them to read what was written on the tickets.

"Bali?" Both Felicity and Oliver looked up at Thea.

"Yes! And before you complain, we'll watch the city for you." Thea explained, then gestures towards Roy.

"We figured since Roy's in town, he could pick up the Green Arrow action while you two are off on your honeymoon. Curtis'll handle the comms and the tech stuff and Thea even agreed to suit up as Speedy to help." Digg supplies a solution that was obviously already planned when they noticed Oliver still looking unsure.

"I thought you're retired." Roy asks, amused by Thea's energy – she is practically bouncing.

"I am. But I know Felicity and Oliver won't go unless they're sure that Star City is safe. So, I'm offering to suit up."

"Sounds like you thought this through." Roy nodded, then turned towards the couple. "I guess I could stay a while, suit up." At Oliver's pointed glare, he backtracked. "Unless, you don't want anyone to be the Green Arrow while you're gone."

"You can ask Cisco to make you a new mask. And you know how to make your own arrows, make them." Oliver states, a teasing yet threatening edge in his voice. Then he turns to his sister. "Thea, I still have mayoral duties to attend to."

"Ollie, everyone knows you just got married. Quentin and I will cover for you at city hall. We'll take care of it." At her brother's skeptical look, she continued. "And I promise, if we get ourselves into trouble and absolutely needs Mayor Queen and/or the Green Arrow back, we'll call you, I swear."

"Oliver, come on! It's Bali." Felicity smiled, taking the tickets from Oliver before hugging Thea. "Team Arrow can take over the city." Felicity smiles for a second before her eyes widen, almost comically, the rest of them have to stifle a laugh. "And by take over, I meant take over life look after the city, not in the 'I will rule this city evil' kind of take over."

Oliver, Thea, Diggle and Roy looks at Felicity bemused as she stops herself, muttering a soft _3… 2… 1_ under her breath before turning to Thea once again.

"Thank you Thea!"

"Of course!" Thea giggled as she hugged her back. "That's what sisters are for." She turned to hug Oliver as well before pulling Roy to the dancefloor.

"If anything goes to south, we'll even ask The Flash for help." Diggle says mostly to Oliver. "Oliver, everything's gonna be fine. We got this. Go enjoy your honeymoon." Then he nods to Felicity as well. "Both of you."

Hugging Felicity one more time and patting Oliver on the back, Diggle walks off towards Lyla and Oliver and Felicity watches as he asks his wife to dance.

Felicity turns, her back to his front as she tugs on his arms to wrap them around her. She tilts her head a bit and looks at him.

"Oliver." She gives him a warm smile that he mirrors as he echoes her name back to her. "Guess what?"

"Hmmm…" He pulls her closer to him, crouching down a bit and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"We just got married." He hums in agreement and both fell into a comfortable silence as Felicity watches all the couples dancing for a moment before turning around so she's face-to-face with Oliver, suddenly noticing something. She tugged on his wrist suddenly with a little more force than necessary.

"Ow."

"You're wearing it." She smiles as she runs her hand over the watch Tommy had given him.

"Yeah." He smiled, wistfully, suddenly wishing his friend was here.

"Sara found it while searching for a necklace she could borrow. I forgot I even had that. I was going through your account, you know, when I was still your EA and I saw the receipt and that it was never picked up and when I went over to pick it up, the owner of the shop told me that this was from Tommy and I just knew I had to keep it for you. Sara found it and we got this idea that you should wear it so at least, Tommy would be here in spirit and - -"

She was cut off when his lips descended upon hers again, in a soft, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he touched his forehead to hers, keeping his eyes closed.

"Thank you." He whispers, voice full of emotion.

"You know what…" He only hummed in response. "I'm imagining Tommy right now. If he was here, I bet he'd be dancing with Laurel right now and he'd probably tease Thea about Roy. I don't know him that well but… yeah, that's what I imagine he'd be doing if he was here right now."

"That sounds like Tommy, actually."

"You miss him, don't you? And Laurel?" She asks, caressing his cheek, smiling softly when he turns a bit to nuzzle his face in her hand.

"All the time." He whispers and her heart went out to him. She wrapped her arms around him completely. When they pulled apart, she took a hold of his arm and started pulling him towards the dancefloor where Barry and Iris, Roy and Thea, Curtis and Paul, Diggle and Lyla, Quentin and Donna, and a lot of their friends are, dancing to a slow song.

"Dance with me, Mr. Queen?" He chuckled as he let her pull him to the middle of the dancefloor.

"Only since it's you asking."

He places his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck while placing her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating on his heart. She closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the sound of his heartbeat when she felt him kiss the top of her head. Then she glanced up and locks eyes with him for probably the millionth time that day and reaches up to kiss him.

" _I love you, Mr. Queen_."

" _I love you too, Mrs. Queen_."

 **.the end.**

* * *

 **A/N: Just so you guys know, I still have deep emotional attachment to Tommy Merlyn. I want him back – even as a guest star like in Seasons 2 and 3. Why did he have to die?**

 **If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. :) Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
